Lingering memories
by AiChikaneEnma
Summary: Hibari has a secret. A long forgotten memory of a phantom, but he knows she has always been at the back of his mind. Who is she? What is she? He needs to know. And he will find her. Hibari x OC. A birthday present for my friend Jasmine. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


Autumn came early in September this year. Already the chilling air from the China Sea had pervaded deep into Japan inland. Heavy-scented fuchsia filled the atmosphere with the giddy fragrance of an unwanted season. Wisteria vines were sprawling on the fences, biding their time until the bitter coldness sucked the last lively resin out of their body. The nightingales chirped bleakly, as they had eventually become aware that their spring and golden summer days had ceased. Amidst the roaring of the coastal winds, the fragile flutters of one feeble pair of wings could still be heard, as the birds began to migrate across China Sea to warmer regions down the equator. Leaves on branches had begun their subtle metamorphosis from burgeoning pieces of greenery into crispy golden leaves. Those leaves danced in the air and, with the aid of the wind, reached their demises on the ground tentatively. Autumn was one of the most unwelcomed season of the year, as it lay in an indecisive transition between the sweltering summer and the arid winter. Autumn meant gradually dying vegetations and another season of influenza. Autumn meant changes, but not many people embraced changes. Autumn was a sign of a bitter winter ahead. It was almost inordinately unwelcomed as winter. Perhaps people resented autumn more because they were not willing to let summer go. Winter was just an edification of the inevitability.

Everyone in Namimori upheld that common notion when winter came. Except one person, though.

Hibari Kyoya, the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, had never perceived his surroundings in the same channel as everyone else, whom he always referred to as "herbivores".

Hibari Kyoya had always been different.

For him, autumn meant refreshment. Autumn meant a break from the muggy summer. Autumn meant a preparation for a swift climate change. Autumn meant relief, for him and his birdy pet, Hibird. Hibari welcomed autumn more than any normal human being in Namimori.

Because not only that, autumn also meant memories of Jasmine, the girl whom he loved.

Jasmine was one of Hibari's uttermost secrets. Who in their sane minds would have thought that such powerful carnivore like Hibari would ever have feelings, let alone falling in love. If for some instance, people found out about Jasmine, Hibari would bite everyone to death before the rumours even had a chance to circulate. It was not that Hibari cared about his reputation. He liked the idea that Jasmine was his and only his, not being shared with other people.

_So, Hibari had trusted you to tell you his secrets. You better keep your mouth shut from now on._

Hibari found himself slouching upwards to the sloping hill that led to Namimori Forest Preserve. The fragrance of the wood was what had initially brought him here. Herbal leaves, trickling creeks, chirping mockingbirds and faint aromas seemed to mingle into the special yet illicit tryst. Almost ten years had passed, but the memories were still strangely vivid in his mind, as if he had been seven only yesterday. Hibari stopped in front of a towering secular tree. His right palm was pressed against the crispy bark right in the center at the heart. Hibari glanced briefly behind him, just to make sure that he was absolutely alone, in his quiet solitude. But beside the sorrowful melodies of the mockingbirds, the place was completely deserted.

The horizon was tingled with the pink shades of the dying sunset, the sun was partially obscured by distant mountains. The whole valley seemed as though it had been painted with a red and violet palette. He knew that he needed to leave soon as the sanctuary was forbidden at nightfall, and he hated breaking rules. He knew the consequences of being caught trespassing, not as though the authorities could do anything about it anyway. Despite being only seventeen, Hibari knew better than anyone else that anything domiciled within the Namimori area was his domain, including this forest. He did not have any rights to trespass, but the absolute authority to be in this place. Something fluttered at the corner of his eyes, causing him to look up. A ghost smile appeared on his rigid face.

There was something he needed to do.

He was not aware that he had gradually proceeded deep into the forest. He just kept walking. The final streak of sunlight had begun to quaver. Soon, darkness would engulf him, leave him alone and consume him like it had done ten years ago. However, Hibari was not a fragile child anymore. He had a purpose in walking in this place, at exactly the same time on the exactly same day. Hibari had repeated the cycle for almost five years now, making yearly pilgrimages to his special place. He hoped to discover something, maybe, something to fill the empty void in his chest. But really, what he was looking for was Jasmine, or any form of indication that she had existed, that she hadn't just been a dream.

But he had to be quick. No one knew what a forest could splay when the sun died. Even carnivores had to be cautious.

"Jasmine?"

Hibari muttered under his breath. A white film of smoke curled up, touching the tip of his nose. "Jasmine,"He whispered again, hoping for a response. Except that he would get none.

Five years he had looked for her in futility. Five years he had been unsuccessful. Yet he still hoped.

Because you weren't meant to forget the person who had saved your life.

His feet carried him consistently deep into the woods, until they instinctively ceased to move in front of a rocky cave. The entrance was obscured by a miscellany of vines and ornate berry bushes. It was difficult to recognise the entrance, but Hibari had familiarised himself with this place so he walked towards the entrance without any difficulties.

Hibari kneeled down and gently crawled into the entrance, carefully not ripping the vines. It was a bit claustrophobic inside. Hibari curled up on the ground, his cheek caressing the rough surface of eroded soil. He reminisced the past, when he remembered himself frantically scampering into the cave, ten years ago. His breathe increased, as the tapestry of memories wove itself in front of him.

They had killed his parents. He could not remember who they were or what they actually looked like, but he could remember other things. Small things, like the evil smiles and the way they had looked at him, just for a second before he has fled. Most importantly, he could remember that he had been scared, as he never had been before. They were men dressed in black, holding lethal weapons in their hand. They had secrets, and his family had somehow acquired that secrets. They wanted the whole family to die with their secrets. Hibari escaped. They chased him down like vicious predators.

That was the first and only time Hibari felt as weak as a herbivore. That was why he hated the sight of weakness. That must be the reason why he always wanted to bite everyone to death. Namimori was reeked with herbivores. He would never be weak again.

Hibari could not remember how he had found himself in this forest in the first place, back when he had only been but a child. He had run deep into the forest, still hearing footsteps echoing in the near distance. Fortunately, Hibari had remembered the cave and had frantically crawled into its secure concealment. He had heard them coming for him. Shouting voices filled the air, deafened with intangible threats. It was September, ten years ago. Hibari's memories of the event were extraordinary. He could still remember muffling himself to stop the sobbing from becoming evident. Finally, they had left, he thought. Hibari had drifted off to sleep, but was awaken again by the most subtle scruffing. He remembered anticipating for the full moon to come out, hoping for some wilting light. Unfortunately, it was cloudy that day. So he stayed in the cave, too scared to venture outside. That night, when he sat freezing in the cold, the blood in his body seemed to have ceased to circulate, leaving him as pale as a wraith.

Until he had heard her voice.

"They are gone."

Hibari remembered the surrealness in the soft female voice, as if someone was right next to him, comforting him with her warmth. He snapped to attention, only to realise that it came from outside the cave. He did not understand why, but he listened to the voice and ventured outside, overcoming his fear, it was as if he had found hope. It was just him and her, alone in the cloudy night, the forest full of mist. The voice was strange and exotic, with flitting high notes and subtle hints of broken Japanese. Hibari remembered, as a seven-year-old boy, how he had fumbled his way through the tangled vines, approaching the outside world for the first time.

He met her eyes.

"Who are… you?"

He stuttered. His mouth was as dry and his voice awkward. Sweat trickled down his forehead, pervading every single skin cell on his neck, despite the chilling cold. The strange girl was silent as the mist curled around her. Fireflies illuminated her pale skin and under the faint light of glowing insects, she looked like a fading angel. Her short, strawberry blonde shock curled up around her neck, sprawling gracefully down to her shoulders. She was roughly the same height as him, maybe a bit taller. Her distinctive blue eyes indicated that she was not Japanese.

"My name is Ja-su-min."

She struggled to pronounce her own name in stilted Japanese, something that still amused him to this day. Only years later, he had realised her name was that of a flower in English.

She smiled and took his hand. Her skin was icy cold and it made Hibari wince. He remembered peering down to her porcelain skin. It was papery white and transparent, as if there was no blood in her body. He could not even make out the distinctive green arteries or veins on her wrists, for they seemed to be fading away into the air. The girl seemed to be gliding on air, her feet only slightly touching the ground. Before he knew it, Hibari realised Jasmine was leading him somewhere, holding his hand. He did not jerk back or question her. He just follow her, his eyebrows knitted in puzzlement.

Ten years later, Hibari was standing on the exact same spot. He closed his eyes, trying to replicate the journey. He stopped. This was where she had led him to.

_The entrance of the forest._

_She had led him out._

_How was that even humanly possible?_

Seven-year-old Hibari had been startled at her strange voice. Her voice was deeper and more foreboding as she spoke to him directly. Her hands still clutched tightly in his. "I saw you run… them… those bad men.. were chasing you… so I thought…"

"Thank you."

He leaned in closer to her. His sudden action stopped her words, as she gazed back into his eyes. He was smiling. That was the first time Hibari had ever smiled because he felt genuinely happy. A faint blush bloomed across her face, even though it only lingered for one split of a second.

"But why…?"

His voice faltered. What he was trying to ask was why was she here, in the forest, all alone, at night. Where were her parents? How long had she been here? Millions of questions raced in his subconscious, rattling him with a nagging fear. There was something about her that was not right. As if… she was beyond the carnal grasp. Of course, he did not understand this profound concept as a seven-year-old, but as a seventeen-year-old, Jasmine's mysteries had begun to unravel. "Jasumin, you're…?"

"I'm right here."

Even though ten years had passed, he still felt like she was here, whispering the same words to him. He glanced around, trying to find any sign of his childhood beau. It couldn't be, could it? However, no one was present. Disappointed, he sullenly closed his eyes. But the voice was so real!

"My parents and I came here… long ago," she said in that soft sweet voice. Again, his recollection was so realistic that the memory of her voice shook him, but he persevered. "Well… a long time ago. We… went into forest. And then…"

"How long have you been here?" Hibari's heart vibrated. Velvety clouds began to move across the sky as he spoke.

"I don't know".

The silvery clouds began to drifted across the dark night, revealing the beautiful full moon. Jasmine almost seemed to bask in its glow. Something began to unravel inside his heart, as he reached for her hand.

And then he knew.

Hibari still remembered every single detail about Jasmine. She never left his mind. She was always there, hiding in the seclusive corner of his heart, biding her time until September to haunt his mind. He would never be free of the beautiful phantom that still haunted him in his dream. He didn't need to be.

When they had first met, her clothes had been tattered and scruffy. Several injuries had been scattered amongst her bare arms. Her white dress was stained with blood. He remembered wondering where the bloodstains had come from, as they were old and faded.

He parted his lips slightly, his gesture of astonishment. Hibari had finally integrated the Jasmine secrets together. It made sense. It made perfect sense.

The sickly white skin, the tattered clothes, foreboding premonitions. Jasmine did not belong to this world.

But then… who was she?

"Wait!" he heard her calling. He opened his eyes, starstruck, unable to articulate a single word. "What's your name…"

"Hibari Kyoya"

He remained petrified. She was here, right next to him. Ten years had passed and she was still here.

However, she had changed. From a seven-year-old girl to a grown up young woman.

Could a spirit physically grow up?

Or did we perceived them as a grown-up?

For the first time, the creases on Hibari's forehead relaxed. The grimace around his mouth disappeared and was replaced with a smile. He was grinning, despite of himself. Ten years after the death of his parents, he had retreated into his severe and aloof shell, never intended to come out. However, he found himself ventured outside his reclusive barrier for the first time, to greet Jasmine, the one love of his life. A red streak crossed his face, as he leant in closer. Jasmine lent away in embarrassment. He grasped her firmly on her bare shoulders, pulling her to him. She felt so fragile, like a wisp of air. His lips brushed her hair as he whispered.

"I love you."

Jasmine pulled his face closer to her. Their lips touched. Neither of them pushed the other away. It was a long and tender kiss. Not burning with passion, nor fleeting with awkwardness. It was sweet.

"I love you too," she smiled. Her image did not reflect in his eyes. He held her closer, fearing that she would slip away from him.

"You came." She pulled him closer to her chest, unwilling to let him go. "Stay." Her hands touched his cheeks, gently caressing them.

Real or not real? Hibari seemed to be lost in the realm of realism. His mind was in a turmoil. Did he invent her? Was she real? Why did she feel so real, in his arms? Was he still in his reminiscence, or was it actually happening now? Who was he right now? Seven-year-old or seventeen? Did he even meet her, or was she the product of his miserable fear? Did she actually save his life? What had happened? Why why why?

Was this what he had been searching for?

But he did not hesitate. He wallowed himself in her lips. If this was a flame, let it burn him.

"Come with me." He heard a whisper, then something tugging at his neck. Hibari's eyes fluttered, but then closed again. The world seemed to spin around him. Jasmine's lips were like a lotion of poison that led him to his true home, where he felt peace. The last thing he saw, was the glimmering light of the moon reflected on the tall tree trunk.

Next morning, they found him lying on the grass, surrounded with white daisies and yellow primroses. He was breathing, but his limbs were cold and stiff. He did wake up, eventually. When people asked him where had he been, the only answer they would receive was "I will bite you to death".

The Jasmine secrets stayed with him and die with him. She was all he had left, and he wanted to keep her for himself. Everyone knew he disappeared into the forest in September.

But no one knew why.


End file.
